


Ring of Fire

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: btvs_santa, Fanvids, Juvenilia, M/M, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Can't you see that Angel and Spike are burning with desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad Poetess (mpoetess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/gifts).



> I was sixteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** Ring of Fire  
**Music:** "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash  
**Duration:** 1:05  


**Links:** [9.73mb zipped .avi](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/ringoffire.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
